What You Think Can't Hurt You
by psuliem
Summary: Everyone has to face what they never wanted to. No pairings. TRIGGERS: Mental and self harm, noncon, character death, swearing, insanity. COMPLETE!
1. COLE

**What You Think Can't Hurt You Does**

Plot: The worst is all there is for everyone.

And dealing with the worst was what they never wanted to do.

Rated: M (Violence, rape, sexual situations)

Pairing(so far): Pythor/Cole, Kai/Cole(kinda)

There will be 7 parts. One for each main character.

Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya.

**I do not own Ninjago.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**PART 1/7. COLE : DEFEAT/HUMILIATION **

* * *

It felt scaly and cold.

The long appendage slithered into the leg of my pants and razor sharp nails scratched at my hips while my pants were yanked down.

There was low laughter, but a dark blindfold stopped me from seeing anything I could hear people in the background yelling, but didn't know what they were saying. One of them sounded like Jay.

I tried to squirm and get away, but my blurred my made me move slower and more hands pinned me down. "Let go."

Fear crept up my spine as that slithering thing started sliding up my now bare thigh. I gasped and tried to yank my leg away, but it was pinned and claws dug into my skin. I hissed in pain.

My boxers were pulled off and my shirt was ripped open.

I cried out for whoever it was doing this to stop and started fidgeting again. It was obvious I was about to be violated. It was hard to deal with that. So I tried to fight against it.

That didn't work out.

A hand clasped onto my neck tightly and cut off my breathing as a punishment. I gasped out and tried everything to get it off, which wasn't very much.

At this point my knees were bent then shoved to the side to touch the hard, cold ground.

It was painful.

I arched up and tried to cry out, failing but hoarsely whispering for them to stop. There was laughter around me and someone in the distance screamed something.

I could feel myself fading then the hand let go, the life rushing back into me with a gasp of air. I was honestly disappointed.

It would have been better if they had killed me.

I felt the scaly thing run along my limp cock and I gasped, refusing to let that happen. "Don't touch me!"

Some low voice mumbled, "How feisssty..."

I thought it sounded like a snake and I was probably right.

Suddenly, I felt something leaning in close to me and hot, gross breath ran over my lips.

I turned away and tried to avoid anything from touching me, but teeth sunk deeply into my neck. There was only some venom given to me. It made me dizzy. It hurt, though. Those sharp, long teeth buried into my neck and I could feel the blood leaking down my skin.

I cried out in horror and sobbed, trying to stop it.

The teeth slid from my neck and that hurt worse than the initial bite.

I tried to get out of the grip of what I assumed to be snakes, but then that long appendage shoved inside of my ass and I screamed in pain, my voice cracking.

I wished that I could be anywhere else, but here.

It pushed deeper into me and tried to make me moan, but I just yelled for them to stop and refused to stop squirming.

Claws dug into my wrists and drew blood.

My thighs were scratched up too and another set of teeth sunk into my chest without venom.

My face was grabbed and slammed against the floor, my cheek pressed harshly against the cold rock. I was facing the direction of the screaming. It was still hard to make out.

My head hurt and my throat was beginning to sting and go numb from all the screaming I was doing.

Along with the long tail, something else shoved into me and it was all a little too much. I felt like my body was tearing in half.

The worst part, the most embarrassing part, was that I was getting hard without my consent. No matter how much I tried to deny it and refuse the rapists of pleasuring me, I couldn't.

It hurt like a bitch.

Everything hurt. Claws, teeth, and scaly hands touched and held me down.

I couldn't hardly take anymore of this.

Something wrapped around my dick and started pumping.

I tried to scream, but something shoved into my mouth and wiggled a bit, almost choking me.

The blindfold was ripped off my face and the bright light, though probably dim to others, made me cringe and close my eyes again.

There was yelling again and my face was pushed hard against the rock again.

"Cole!"

My eyes opened slowly, tears stringing at them.

Someone had pretty much screamed my name...

Then I saw them.

All of them. Standing far away, caged up and staring at me.

I swear my whole world ended.

I was so ashamed and never had been more in my life.

Everyone of the ninjas was staring and crying out for me... While I was sexually assaulted by snakes.

"Fun, isssn't it, Cole?"

The appendage left my mouth.

"No i-it's not. Just let me g-go..."

I didn't want to look, but I knew Pythor was the one inside me.

There was laughter again and someone kicked me in the ribs.

My head was slammed back against the ground again and my vision went dark for awhile.

When my haze cleared, Pythor was moving away from me. Apparently they were done.

I was let go and quickly yanked on my clothing, hugging my knees and trying to hold my shirt together. I didn't dare look at the other's.

I felt so much shame and disgust with myself.

I needed to scrub off my skin in a searing hot shower.

The next thing I knew, someone lightly touched my shoulder and I flinched away.

I didn't think I had the strength to fight them off again.

"Cole... We fended them off... Are you okay?"

I didn't give Kai a response because I wasn't okay. I wasn't even close to okay.

And I really didn't want them around right now.

I was just so fucking ashamed.

No one would ever look at me the same again.

Kai helped me stand up, though and turned his golden weapon into the Blade Cycle. I was put on the seat with him in front of me. He told me to wrap my arms around him.

I didn't.

Everything hurt as Kai drove back to their ship. I heard everyone riding behind us. There wasn't any communication.

Kai had to help me off the motorcycle and walked with me to the bathroom.

It was like he read my mind.

"Do you... Do you need any help?"

I just shook my head and gave him a soft, hardly hearable "Thank you," before shutting the door and moving to nervously look in the mirror.

I cringed at what I saw.

There was a bruise on the side of my face, scratches, and deep teeth marks in my neck. The claw scratches were deep and down my chest, side, arms and neck. They dipped below my pant line and I had to look away.

I was disgusting.

My hands fumbled to lock the bathroom door and I got off my clothes, trembling at the memories of them being ripped off.

I silently started a bath and made sure it was scorching hot.

The cuts were stinging. I had to clean them...

When the tub was full, I turned off the faucet and dipped my feet in the hot water, slowly sliding down and whimpering at the pain in my body.

I sat on bottom of the tub and winced, hugging my knees again and sliding down so I was up to my ears in the hot water.

The clear water started to stain a bit pink with the blood that seeped from my wounds slowly.

I thought that dying in this water would be so much better than facing reality.

* * *

Next is Jay.

Please Review?


	2. JAY

**What You Think Can't Hurt You Does**

Plot: The worst is all there is for everyone.

And dealing with the worst was what they never wanted to do.

Rated: M (violence, rape, sexual situations, blood, gore, death)

Pairing(so far): Pythor/Cole, Kai/Cole(kinda), Jay/Cole(kinda)

There will be 7 parts. One for each main character.

Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya.

**I do not own Ninjago.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**PART 2/7. JAY: MUTE**

* * *

"Cole. Cole, please come out of the bathroom."  
Kai was knocking on the door as I spoke. He'd been in there for hours.  
"Please, don't stay in there. We're here for you."  
No response.  
"Cole?" I wiggled the door knob and found it locked. Damn.  
There were light footsteps inside the bathroom and the door creaked open once it was unlocked.  
I saw Cole standing there, beaten and bruised with wraps and bandages all over his pale frame. He stepped past us, not making eye contact and going straight to the room.  
Zane said he laid down in his bed and it would be best to leave him alone.  
I agreed.  
The next few days were quiet, but I still managed to speak with Cole a little. I did most of the talking of course. And he never looked at me.  
It wasn't hard to tell that he was ashamed and humiliated.  
He was belittled and made weak in front of his team and now he probably couldn't act as a leader anymore.  
The alarm sounded and Nya announced that there were snakes in the city close by.  
I saw Cole flinch, then gave him a light kiss on the head.  
He would be staying here.  
Cole feared the snakes now.  
I got changed into my suit quickly and all three of us, Zane, Kai, and myself, got off the ship at the right point and began searching for the snakes.  
It really wasn't exactly hard to do. They were everywhere. The town was over flowing with them.  
We snuck our way through the crowds, pushing roughly at any one of the snakes that got in our way. None of us were exactly happy with them right now.  
We never were, but what they did to Cole...  
I shook the thought from my head and we reached the front.  
"Hey, assholes! What do you think you're doing?!"  
I saw that the two at the lead were Acidicus of the Venomari and Skales of the Hypnobrai.  
It was upsetting, to say the least, that Pythor wasn't there. He needed to kick his scaly tail for what he did.  
"Well. If it issssn't the ninja." Skales hissed, slithering forward and smirking widely. "Howssss your earth ninja doing? Cole, I believe."  
Both generals laughed wickedly, making Kai get pissed and me growl out lowly. "I've had enough of all of you snakes and your twisted sense of humor. I'm going to kill you both."  
Zane touched my shoulder and I brushed it off before the ice ninja could speak. "Jay, please. Calm down. We need to think this through just a little don't get too mad..."  
That pissed me off. "WEREN'T YOU THERE ZANE?! WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR COLE!" I, stupidly, ran forward and spun fiercely, "Ninjago!"  
Kai rushed after me, watching the first attack land on Skales.  
I saw him looking as I rushed forward after the first attack and jumped on the Hypnobrai leader's back, scratching and punching and tearing at him.  
The other snakes attacked too and Zane worked to hold them off, having a hard time doing so, though.  
There were so many.  
I watched Kai take out his fire sword and start beating the snake minions to a pulp, but returned my attention to the general I was ripping apart.  
Suddenly I was thrown off and I hit the ground roughly.  
"No!"  
I heard Kai yell and the commotion of the snakes was so much in my daze I didn't realize Acidicus had stolen Kai's blade.  
"I've had enough of you. You've got a big attitude. I don't like it."  
I heard him say this right beside my ear and I opened my eyes to see his face in mine.  
A metal pressed to my throat roughly and I felt it rip into the delicate skin and dig in farther. It cut in roughly and I started choking on my blood.  
It was pure intense pain and I was surprised I didn't die.  
There was loud screaming and banging and the sounds of bones breaking as I blacked out.

I woke up to a bright light over head and someone sat at the side of my bed, watching me.  
It was Nya. She coughed a few times, her voice was hoarse for some reason, but it didn't look like she'd been crying.  
"I came to your rescue after you almost got killed. Fought a bunch of snakes. We won. Cole said something too. He wanted me to wish you well."  
She waited for awhile as I waited for her to continue.  
"Aren't you going to say something Jay? You could have died."  
I opened my mouth, but there was only pain and a soft breath as I tried to talk. I panicked and touched my neck, my eyes widening. I tried again and again, moving my lips and trying to force the words from my throat, but there was only silence.  
The pain was so unbearable that it brought tears to my eyes.  
"Jay?" I watched Nya stand up and get this concerned look on her face. "Jay, don't play around. Say something." She coughed and inhaled shakily.  
I wondered why she seemed like she was having trouble breathing.  
I could only shake my head.  
"You can't talk, can you?"  
I shook my head again.  
She covered her mouth as she coughed again, walking off quickly to call for Sensei.  
I could here her yelling for him.  
There wasn't anything else, though and I couldn't call for her to come back or for someone else or add my input.  
My finger ran over the bandages very lightly on my neck and I shuddered.  
It seemed almost unreal to be mute.  
Talking was such a big part of my life. How would I communicate quickly now or get my point across?! I didn't know sign language and I didn't have the time to learn it.

* * *

Next is Nya.

**Please Review?**


	3. NYA

**What You Think Can't Hurt You Does**

Plot: The worst is all there is for everyone.

And dealing with the worst was what they never wanted to do.

Rated: M (violence, rape, sexual situations, blood, gore, death)

Pairing(so far): Pythor/Cole, Kai/Cole(kinda), Jay/Cole, Nya/Jay

There will be 7 parts. One for each main character.

Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya.

**I do not own Ninjago.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**PART 3/7. NYA: SUFFOCATION **

* * *

Running to get Sensei was difficult to do, but I pushed through it.

My throat hurt.

My chest hurt, too.

I think it was probably just the sadness I was feeling.

The pure depressing agony of not hearing Jay anymore or seeing Cole like his normal self.

My feet slammed against the ground and I burst out to the training area where Lloyd, Kai, and Zane were. They looked like they were just talking. Not even training. "Where's Sensei?" I couldn't easily cry out to them with my wheezing, panting, and coughing.

Kai understood, though, a worried expression taking place of the bland one. "He's cleaning the weapons, I think... What's wrong?"

"Jay..." I gasped out, biting my lower lip for a moment. "The snakes... made Jay mute. That cut to the throat... He can't make a sound..."

Zane spoke up, seemingly mind blown at the thought the blue ninja never along again. "Jay cannot speak-" Kai interrupted him with, "Nya?!" just after I quickly ran off to tell Sensei and Cole about the newest problem.

The two were in the same room.

Cole was sitting in the corner, silent, looking small and pathetic as he helped Wu clean the weapons thoroughly. It was really all Cole did lately. He just cleaned everything almost religiously. Like it was some way of fixing what happened to him.

Sensei Wu was in the middle of the room, all the weapons spread in front of him. He spoke calmly to Cole, who hardly responded, with only simple one or two word answers and nods.

"Sensei!" I cried out, causing both of them to look up at me suddenly. "Jay's mute. He can't talk! I told the others, but I don't know what to do!" I inhaled deeply, coughing and clutching at my chest a bit. It was getting really hard to breathe. I could feel my throat swelling inside slowly.

I realized it wasn't the sadness.

I was slowly suffocating from the fight earlier.

One of the snakes had shoved something down my throat. Something that I tried to throw up and get out, but I couldn't. It had hurt me and felt really uncomfortable. Since then, I was slowly unable to breathe.

I still can't tell what it is.

I gasped weakly, falling to my knees as my vision blurred and my mind started clouding. "Gggh..." My hands clawed at my neck as I fell to my side, my throat almost closing up now.

There were people over me, staring down and trying to help me as far as I knew, but I smelled something sweet.

It smelled...

It smelled like...

Perfume.

Then it hit me.

They shoved a small, open bottle of perfume down my throat.

My body was reacting badly.

How could they have even known?

How could they have done this?

I heard Kai's voice and saw a blur of him and what I believe was Sensei Wu.

There were so many voices around me, but I wanted to tell them all goodbye.

I felt like waving to the voices.

That was all everyone was now.

Voices.

My vision was just a mass and deep, fuzzy colors.

The voices slowly became unclear as well.

I could slightly here Kai screaming my name. It was a horridly depressing sound.

But the worst wasn't the sobbing or the screaming, it wasn't that I could literally hear myself suffocating.

It kept getting louder and louder. It was practically all I could hear and the air was just gone from my lungs as I choked and sobbed without sound.

My eyes went wide, suddenly everything disappearing and the warmth of the end surrounding my body.

* * *

**Please review?**

**Short because 2 chapter upload.**


	4. KAI: PART 1

**What You Think Can't Hurt You Does**

Plot: The worst is all there is for everyone.

And dealing with the worst was what they never wanted to do.

Rated: M (violence, rape, sexual situations, blood, gore, death, insanity)

Pairing(so far): Pythor/Cole, Kai/Cole(kinda), Jay/Cole, Nya/Jay, Kai/Zane

There will be 7 parts. One for each main character.

Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya.

**I do not own Ninjago.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 4. Kai (1/2): A Loss/Family**

* * *

"NYA! NYA!" I screamed and shook her, clutching her body as she died in my arms.

I kept trying to save her. Over and over.

I was panting from the work of CPR I was doing. I held her close and sobbed against her now lifeless shoulder.

She mattered so much to me.

She gave me a reason to be happy.

To live and join this life style of being a ninja.

I clutched her so tightly my knuckles were white.

I was screaming and Zane was trying to pull me away, but I refused to let go.

I couldn't let her go. Not now. Not ever! She was all I had!

I heard Cole in the corner somehow over my screaming. He sounded like he was sobbing.

I didn't want to look.

I never wanted to look at Cole anymore. It was painful.

Sensei Wu had to help pull me away along with Lloyd.

The elder man had to move, letting the other two take care of me.

Tears were streaming down my face, my feet kicking at anything, hands tearing at whatever I could get.

I needed her back.

I needed her back NOW.

She was my sister! No one understood!

I felt the two shove me into a room and a door shut.

Zane pinned me down in my bed and froze my hands to the bunk bed posts, but I was too distracted to melt it off. I was trying so hard to get him off and get back to Nya.

To get back to her and have her around again.

I wouldn't even be upset if Jay dated her. I would be happy! She would be here.

She would be alive again...

Zane kept calming me down and Lloyd stood off to the side, his small feet kicking at the ground.

I watched the green ninja for awhile as I calmed and Zane kept me pinned.

My eyes drifted back towards my captor, but I was so tired and my head was pounding from the vicious headache I had.

My body hurt actually.

Everything hurt.

Zane's hand now running through my hair was so calming that I eventually fell asleep.

-3AM-

I woke up to darkness, my eyes scanning the room.

My wrists were free now and I could get up.

I wanted to see Nya.

My feet moved off the bed to touch the ground and walk towards the door.

I left the room silently and slid out into the halls, searching everywhere for Nya.

They wouldn't have buried her without me.

I found her in her room, beautifully wrapped in her blankets on the bed. I went to the bed and sat on it, pulling her dead body towards me and awkwardly hugging her shoulders and holding her there.

I stroked her hair, smiling at the ceiling and staring there the entire night. I smiled the whole time and never stopped stroking her hair.

After hours upon hours of sitting there, the door opened to reveal Cole helping Jay into the room.

It seemed like Cole was comfortable around Jay.

It was hard to understand why their eyes widened when they walked in and saw me squeezing her tightly.

They both seemed a little scared, but why would they be? I'm not scary. Cole backed up and ran off, leaving Jay there.

The mute stumbled back towards the wall, obviously still weak from his accident, but able to walk.

Cole came back with Zane and pointed towards me, helping Jay stand again.

Zane came towards me slowly and I growled for him not to touch me. I told him I wanted to talk with Nya.

This frightened Cole.

Both Zane and Jay looked confused.

"I'm going to talk with her and keep her here and help her continue being the Samurai and put her to sleep every night and tell her everything."

Zane said I was going insane.

I got a sad look to my face and I tilted my head, fingers running through her hair more.

"That's very rude."

They left me alone for awhile.

It was days before I left that room and I took Nya with me.

* * *

**Part 1 for Kai's.**

**Please review?**


	5. KAI: PART 2

**What You Think Can't Hurt You Does**

Plot: The worst is all there is for everyone.

And dealing with the worst was what they never wanted to do.

Rated: M (violence, rape, sexual situations, blood, gore, death, insanity)

Pairing(so far): Pythor/Cole, Kai/Cole(kinda), Jay/Cole, Nya/Jay, Kai/Zane

There will be 7 parts. One for each main character.

Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya.

**I do not own Ninjago.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 4. Kai (2/2): A Loss/Family**

* * *

I got stares and made Cole back up when I entered the room. He scooted towards Zane, his eyes a bit wide. I was confused about why he did though, even if Cole was extremely skittish.

My arms were still wrapped around Nya's body as I moved towards the fridge, not having eaten in over 4 days.

I pulled food from the fridge and sat Nya down when I did, picking up my fork and leaning my sister on my shoulder. I looked up at the sound of footsteps.

Sensei had walked in and looked at me. He was moving slower today and seemed very tired. His mouth started moving, but I didn't hear him say anything for a little. "...Nya's body. We have to bury her, Kai."

I blinked, refusing to the only part I heard. "No. I won't let her go... She not dead. What's wrong with you? See?" I smiled, deluding myself into this further as I nudged Nya and moved her a little, her head falling onto the table with a cracking sound. "She's tired." I laughed a bit, lifting her up to see her nose bent to the side and broken looking. I reached over and put her nose back in its place with a gross cracking noise as the bones rubbed.

Sensei cringed and backed away.

I didn't say anything and just started eating some spaghetti and feeding it to Nya too. A girl's gotta get her beauty sleep, so I didn't try and wake her. I shoved the food into her mouth and down her throat.

Her body was starting to smell. She'd need a shower soon.

No one interrupted us while we ate and I easily fed her, having to help her swallow it by pushing it further down her throat with my fork.

I hummed a soft tune, as I finished eating, putting my dishes away and making Nya clean them. I went to get some water while she cleaned, hearing a crash sound, and turning around with the glass in my hand to find her with her head in the sink and a fork stuff in her cheek.

I walked to her and laughed, pulling out the fork. "You need sleep." I dragged her off, laying her back down on her bed before returning to do the dishes.

The next few days were simple and I bathed Nya in that time.

She slept a lot lately.

She didn't talk either.

I think she's depressed.

Sensei had hurried into a room where Nya and I were sitting. Zane, Lloyd, Jay, and Cole were there.

He spoke loudly to us. "Lord Garmadon is trying to destroy Ninjago. You all must go stop him."

I saw Zane stand first and I stood next, resting Nya against the wall and telling her to wait here.

Jay stood, too, and so did Cole and Lloyd.

Jay's wound was mostly healed by now, but he still couldn't talk and Cole chose to still not speak much. He didn't do much at all and at the mention of snakes, he flinched and couldn't confine what he was doing.

Lloyd was going with us this time.

Everyone was except Nya and Sensei.

He could beat up Garamdon.

That would be fun.

* * *

**Please Review? **

**Next is Lloyd.**


	6. LLOYD

**What You Think Can't Hurt You Does**

Plot: The worst is all there is for everyone.

And dealing with the worst was what they never wanted to do.

Rated: M (violence, rape, sexual situations, blood, gore, death, insanity, self harm - mental and phyisical)

Pairing(so far): Pythor/Cole, Kai/Cole(kinda), Jay/Cole,

There will be 7 parts. One for each main character.

Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya.

**I do not own Ninjago.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 5. Lloyd: Disappointment**

* * *

It'd been a month since Nya's death. Kai was straight up insane and it was way to quiet nowadays, without Jay talking and all. Jay and Cole hung out a bit more and learned sign language from Zane when they could. I learned it, too. Sensei tried to, but his memory wasn't working very well lately so he had to have Zane translate what Jay said to him. Jay learned quick, Kai didn't. Kai didn't learn at all in fact. He was never sober enough, real-world conscious enough, or sane enough anymore to learn another language.

Nya's body had started to smell bad and Jay kept crying over Kai dragging her around, so we pried her from him when he passed out after many days without sleep.

I burned her body with my awesome powers and we had to dump over the ocean.

We all thought that was the best idea to Kai wouldn't be hunting for her or dog her up again.

The guy didn't even spike his hair anymore. It was just a tangle of greasy, brunette, neck length locks.

As for me, it's been hard watching all of the people I care about fade away like this. It was definitely hard to watch Cole, the leader of this whole mess, cower in the corner from anyone that tried to make contact with him.

No one helped him either

Probably because they didn't know how.

Sensei and I watched what Nya used to where the ship's steering was. The monitors showed Garmadon off somewhere, trying to do something evil again and I made an announcement to the guys about it. Told them we'd be there in a few minutes.

He didn't seem like he was doing anything too bad, which was surprising to say the least. He looked like he was waiting, content, and like he had a devious plan that couldn't fail.

I was worried by it.

The Bounty arrived and Cole, Jay, Zane, and I all jumped down from ship. Sensei stayed like always, but did so this time to watch for Kai. It'd been two days since he'd fallen asleep and he could wake up at any point now. Since we'd gotten rid of Nya, he hadn't been doing well.

I was the last to touch the ground and Zane coaxed me to hurry up. I did.

We hurried off to find my father, the only family I had as far as I knew.

I was always weary when we encountered him. Bad guy or not, he was still my father and I loved him. I didn't WANT to kill him, but I had to at some point.

The cold air got to me as I slowed with the other's, catching sight of Lord Garamadon from there.

"Jay you sneak around behind him while Cole and I get his sides. Lloyd, you distract him." I listened carefully to his words, nodding in reply as the other's dashed off.

I stepped from the darkness when the other three were fully hidden. "Father." I yelled, walking forward to him with a straight face. "What are you trying to do?"

"Hello, Lloyd. I was trying to get you to show up and look at that. It worked. I just had to do away with a person or two."

"What the hell do you want?!" I screamed, already furious with this man. He sure had a stupid way of showing that he loved me.

"I just wanted to talk with you." He growled out, smirking and showing off his sharp teeth to me.

"You could have just asked instead of killing someone!" I snapped back lowly, almost under my breath. He still heard, though and this brought a chuckle from his lips. "You've grown weak, son." He started and I started to worry a little. They should be ready to strike by now. Or maybe they weren't because my father just wanted to talk.

"You know..." He stepped closer and hopped down from his perch, ruining what we had planned with each step nearer to me. They should have attacked by now!

My hands clenched into fists when Lord Garmadon continued, "I always dreamt that you would grow up to join your old man by his side and rule over the world and take over when I passed. You've disappointed me. You've been a huge disappointment to me. I wanted you to grow up well. You started to at first, but you've failed me and all of our followers. Your mother probably knew you would be a disappointment."

My eyes widened as he spoke, backing up slightly. "Wha... What? How do you know what my mom thinks?"

"I just guessed when she left. Both her and I are so disappointed in everything you do. It's obvious... We had such high hopes for you ad you're a failure. Everyone think so. I'm your father, I should know." He hissed at me, moving closer till he was inches away from my face. "You will never amount to anything. You will never defeat me. And NO ONE believes in you. Not even your teammates or the man who tries to teach. Wu agrees that you won't be anything. He has no faith in your abilities. In fact, he doesn't believe you should even keep those abilities."

I stepped away from him, tears in my eyes as I shook my head. "No..." I mumbled, "You're lying!" I'd always been weary that no one believed in me. I had also always worried that I didn't deserve to be the Green Ninja and often thought about going back to my former life... But this couldn't be true... My low self esteem started to kick in. "No, no, no..."

"Why would I lie to my son?" His dark, cold fingers touched my cheek and I shuddered, biting my lower lip. Why would be lie to me...? He loved me, right? He was supposed to tell me the truth. He was my father... It had to be true if he was saying it.

Did they all really think so little of me?

"No one loves you. I don't even love you Lloyd, but you're my son and father's don't lie."

"B-but, father's love there kids-"

He interrupted me quickly, "Not all of them and not me. I hate you. You ruined everything I ever wanted for you and let down everyone who ever cared for you."

I backed away further, my eyes wide as I stared at the ground, hyperventilating. "No... I'm..." Oh god, it was true. It was so true. I'd disappointed everyone! I dropped to my knees, staring at the sandy ground for awhile as I trembled and thought about my life. I'd never succeeded in anything!

I put my hands to my forehead ad cried out, leaning over and hunching myself like that with my forehead on the ground. It was my worst fear. My nightmare.

I heard footsteps trail past me and low, manly laughing. "You can come out, ninja!" It cried, "I'm done here."

I felt a had on my back moments later and only saw Zane's foot when I glanced over. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to get up.

I was a failure. I was a lost cause.

They should leave me here to DIE.

I deserved only that.

* * *

**End Part 5. **

**Please review?**


	7. SENSEI WU

**What You Think Can't Hurt You Does**

Plot: The worst is all there is for everyone.

And dealing with the worst was what they never wanted to do.

Rated: M (violence, rape, sexual situations, blood, gore, death, insanity, self harm - mental and phyisical)

There will be 7 parts. One for each main character.

Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya.

**I do not own Ninjago.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Part 6: Sensei Wu: Old Age**

* * *

It's been almost 6 months since the death of Kai's sister. The poor lad only rocks in a corner now and trembles. Cole and Jay are silent together and no one can help Cole yet. Zane tries to get Lloyd to understand that he is not a waste of space, but my nephew refuses to accept it. I cannot forgive my brother for this tragedy. I can not forgive anyone for what they have done to my wonderful students. I sighed shakily and sat down in my own room, legs crossed. I tried to relax.

I'll have had 100 and 35 years of good life so far. I'm old, brittle, and have a hard time keeping up lately. I won't tell the boys about how weak I've been feeling. I won't let them try to stop the process of nature. I'd been starting to relax, listening to the calming sound of the passing wind, the distant rustling of the higher up trees, when the was a loud thump then several more resonating from inside the ship. I stood up as quickly as I could, grabbing my cane and making my way towards the commotion. I only captured a glimpse of Cole running off before I saw Jay on the ground with a hand over his eye. I went to him and kneeled down carefully, asking him to remove his hand and of course he had a black eye. "How did this happen?" I questioned in a soft raspy voice and Jay signed something complicated at me, but I heard Zane speak up, "He said, 'I walked up behind Cole and forgot for a moment. And I put my hand on his shoulder. He spun around and punched me in the eye then ran off after looking sorry."

I sighed again and leaned down my head. "Please, you must be more careful, Jay." He nodded and I gave the mute male a smile. He showed off his teeth in a returning smile and then helped me stand up. Immediately, I thanked him and he signed back 'you're welcome', which I understood. My feet sluggishly moved me back to my meditation spot and I slipped back down to sit. A sigh left me and I set down my cane beside myself. Getting old was hard. I'd always been quite the strong, healthy young lad. Always. I guess that's why I lived so long.

_I smiled at my brother, getting myself into a good fighting stance with extreme ease. I planted my feet firmly onto the brick ground and he did, too. He rushed at me, throwing a punch towards my jaw, but I blocked it, holding tight to his fist and swinging him around before letting go and watching him tumble onto the ground. "Brother, you must have something better than that." I smiled, watching him hop up. "That's not even half of it! I was just making sure you were paying attention!" He yelled, grinning smugly at me. "Alright, brother. Come on, then. Let us fight for real." He rushed me again, more skillfully, faking a punch to my face and elbowing me in the side to distract me long enough that he could grab my shirt and yank me off the ground only to shove me down and pin me. "The first one doesn't count, though," He yelled and I shook my head. "Yes, it does. I beat you fair and square." My voice was soft, like always. He tried to deck me again, but I moved to the side and flipped us over so I pinned him. "Hey! I won that one! We have to start over." My brother was always the self centered one wanting every excuse to win. _

_"Not in a real battle, brother." I responded, laughing a little bit before I stood up. "2 to 1 now."_

_"I told you the first one didn't count! I wasn't ready!" _

_"You don't have the opportunity to be ready for something like that. You cannot get your life back if you failed in a fight because you were not ready." _

_He grumbled angrily, knowing I was right, but never wanting to admit it. "Alright, fine. 2-1, but I'm not giving you another win, Wu."_

The memory of that time made me smile and I couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to think about all of that. It was nice to think about the good times before my brother was evil and before he was trying to destroy all of Ninjago and make it his own.

I paused for a moment, thinking. I started playing through all of the events that had been happening. Cole being assaulted, Jay's throat being slit, Nya dying and Kai's reaction, Lloyd losing hope. Something was very wrong. This was no coincidence. I don't know what connected in my head to finally get me to understand, but it all made sense. Garmadon was hitting all of our weak points.

My brother was winning this battle. This fight. This WAR.

He was going to win and take over Ninjago. We only had Zane left. He couldn't do it alone. Not even Lloyd would be able to defeat his father without help.

I had to go tell the other's, I needed them to know now. We could fix this in time, we could-

I stood up, but my joints stopped me along with two firm hands.

"Drink your tea, Wu." The low voice hissed, beside my ear and I felt goosebumps spread over my skin. I knew that voice too well.

"Brother. How did you-"

"It wasn't hard to get here with all of your ninja the way they are. I just snuck over here when you left to check on that stupid blue ninja. I wonder how all of this happened."

I narrowed my eyes, looking down, "I can't believe you. You have stooped to low, brother. I could never forgive you for everything you've done... How could you do that to your own son?" I asked harshly, knowing it wasn't that hard for him to stop caring about something if he wanted to.

"Drink your tea, Wu." My brother repeated, hands tightening on my shoulders. "You need your sleep. You're old. It's late. You must want to sleep."

I was very skeptical, he was up to something.

"Drink the tea or I'll kill all your ninja and Misako."

With hardly a second thought, I picked up the cup in front of me quickly, looking at the tea pot, "My old age was telling me it was time anyway." I mumbled, realizing this was not normal tea and the consequences of drinking it would be fatal.

"I'm sure it was brother. I age slower than you, so I've been observing you with ease. My eyes are better than what they used to be."

I didn't question him, I just looked down at the tea in my hand, the steaming rising, and I sighed deeply. I only wished I could have told them, but I need to save my nephew, all of my pupils and Misako. Maybe there was still a chance they could win. Maybe Zane could pull them all back together.

I didn't know what was in the tea and I wanted to know, maybe I could fix it before it worked, but I brought it to my lips and sipped it and I could only taste sadness.

There was no morning for me. There was no more evening, either.

Life was night, constantly, after drinking that deadly cup of tea.

Night with my eyes closed.

Eternal darkness.

* * *

**Please review. **

_Last part will be Zane._

_Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing and sticking around for more. I've been caught up in my ask blog nonsense for so long. So. You guys deserve this now even though I threw it together really quickly. _


	8. ZANE

**What You Think Can't Hurt You**

Plot: The worst is all there is for everyone.

And dealing with the worst was what they never wanted to do.

Rated: M (violence, rape, sexual situations, blood, gore, death, insanity, self harm - mental and phyisical)

There will be 7 parts. One for each main character.

Cole, Jay, Zane, Kai, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, and Nya.

**I do not own Ninjago.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Part 7: Zane: Being Alone

* * *

I was the one that took Sensei's body away. I properly buried him and did as humans do. Lloyd was crying and Kai was mumbling something about how they were all going to die. I didn't tell him otherwise. It seemed all too likely at this point.

I could not save Ninjago on my own, no matter how powerful I was.

Trying to work everyone back to normal was harder now that Sensei was gone. I realized it wasn't possible. Cole was a little less jumpy, though. Which was good, but he barely spoke still. He was disgusted with himself and that was hard to deal with.

Lloyd was who I needed the most, but he couldn't bring himself to fight his father now. He couldn't even dare to face him.

Jay was rather normal, but silent. He was still very sad about Nya, as he told me through various hand gestures. We both sat on the deck of the ship in the perfectly warm weather. I was watching him as I spoke. "So you are sure you will be okay watching the ship and everyone while I go out?" He gave me a nod and I smiled warmly.

"Well thank you. I'll be back later." I stood up and he waved at me before I leapt over the side of the ship and Spinjitzu'd myself onto the ground safely. My mind was constantly on how everyone was doing, but Jay was capable to handle them as long as he could manage to stop sneaking on Cole. That really wasn't his fault, though.

My walk to the farmer's market was a quick one and I collected all of the things we needed on the ship, along with some extra. The people were bustling and all seemed a bit nervous. I do not know why they were, it was a mystery to me. The next stop was an actual grocery store, the produce just wasn't as fresh here. I collected the rest of what we needed, carrying it skillfully in my arms. The woman at the registered looked at me funny when I approached with armfuls of items, but no cart. She smiled, though, and let me set them down on the conveyor belt.

While she was scanning my things, I glanced around, managing to take notice of a magazine close by and picking it up. I felt awful as I read the title, "Ninjago: Doomed!" It was then I realized every paper, magazine, or screen had something about how they were condemned to death.

"It's a shame those ninja had such a hard time..." The woman spoke up behind me and I turned back to face her. She must have seen my distraught expression. "We were all sure they would save us. If we could do it our selves, we would, but..." I said nothing, just looked down, suddenly feeling very alone.

It was dark by the time I managed to get back. I had lots of bags and Jay helped me get them up, but I stayed on the ground, telling him I needed a walk to think clearly.

I pushed my hands in my pockets and walked along on the sidewalk in the way to quiet city. It was like people were hiding, but they really weren't. Tensions were just high and no one wanted to be first. I was tense the whole walk, just trying to think of a way to save everyone by myself. I'd gone through the scrolls and prophecies, went through everything we had and did research until the early morning hours and I cannot find another way. Lloyd is not ready and his trainers are all unable to help him learn. There is no other way to save Ninjago's people from this horror without the green ninja.

Everyday I tried to talk and reason with him, but everyday he refused and told me he'd never be able to defeat his father, that he wasn't good enough.

Something grabbed my arm and yanked me into further darkness. I felt the rough hands, slam my head against the way and make everything start to go a bit staticky in my eyes. I heard someone calling my name and it sounded like Garmadon. Managing to look back slightly with a hand pressing against my head, he showed off some wire cutters. I felt my body tense and I tried to escape, but he just slammed my head into the wall again. He did it a few times and I could barely see anymore with the static blocking my vision. I kept hearing his voice, but it was going distorted and weird. It started to sound like Jay, but that was impossible because he couldn't talk.

My vision went black and I could feel the chest cavity opening and the wires getting clipped carelessly, my functions slowly melting away with each one. I couldn't help but think me being gone wouldn't make a difference.

No longer able to feel, I still heard people calling my name, but as the last wires was about to be cut, I lost hope... But I felt it break and something hit me. A message popped up in the darkness, alerting me of something... It took me a bit to read it, feeling people shaking me and saying my name still.

"Dream Sequence Deactivated."

It went away and I opened my eyes quickly, shooting up into sitting position and gasping. I looked around to see everyone was there. Nya and Sensei were alive, Cole wasn't acting paranoid, Kai wasn't crazy, and Lloyd smiled at me when I looked at him. He was obviously alright, too.

Jay spoke and startled me, "Welcome back, Zane! You were out for almost two weeks, but I gotcha all fixed up and ready to go."

I stared at him, amazed that he could talk... "Wait, two weeks...? Are you sure? I am positive it has been almost two years." My hand lightly touched my chest at the memory of the wire cutters snipping into each cord.

Jay snorted and Cole laughed at this, putting a hand on Zane shoulder, "Nope. Just two weeks, buddy. We aren't letting you get out of working for two years. Who would get the groceries?"

* * *

**Woahaaahahhaahahahaaaaaa! Bet you didn't see that coming. All will be explained in the concluding epilogue. I couldn't just leave them all like that. **

**Please review!**


	9. EPILOGUE

**What You Think Can't Hurt You**

Plot: The worst is all there is for everyone.

And dealing with the worst was what they never wanted to do.

Rated: M (violence, rape, sexual situations, blood, gore, death, insanity, self harm - mental and phyisical)

**I do not own Ninjago.**

* * *

**THIS IS IT! It's finally done you guys. After so long. Thanks for sticking around until the end. You're all great.**

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

I could not believe it. It was literally two days ago that I had seen all of my friends dying in some form of the word, but here they were. They were in front of me, normal, playing, laughing and they had no clue what I had seen. I was having a hard time coping. It just wouldn't process how something to real, long, and emotional could be a dream.

I didn't dream. I didn't, but... I was scared to shut down at all. I didn't want to return to that awful place. I didn't want to go back and see all the horrible things happening to the dream copies of my friends.

Jay was that most curious out of everyone. He kept asking me all the time what I dreamt about and I just didn't want to think about it. It was too awful. I wouldn't be able to relive something like that...

What most bothered me was how it had happened. Was the dreaming program installed to you with me and make me weaker? I couldn't find recent downloads and a full search produced only 3 folders I couldn't searched through. They were locked tight with passwords and firewalls. Obviously very important things like memory, knowledge, and programs... It didn't say which one was which and every time I would pry at the files to long, my head would start to hurt. Which had seemed impossible before, but stranger things were happening to me.

That evening I had a weird feeling and it made me nervous, but it was late and I really did need to regain my energy after not sleeping for two days since I was brought back.

I slept and woke up in the morning perfectly fine. Everyone was okay, everyone was alive and happy and I wasn't dreaming. Relief filled me, but not for too long.

Getting out of my bed I felt a bit light headed and my vision flicker. It flicked between darkness and the place where I was. I grew worried, but got dressed quickly and said nothing of it. It was probably just a glitch that I could talk to Jay about.

Unfortunately, it kept happening and getting worse. It was telling me "Dream Sequence Activated." When it went black, but it'd flicker out before it could go further and the program would shut down. I was starting to hurt. My head was pounding and my energy was drained already.

I needed to find Jay but I could hardly see anymore, my vision blurry and changing to darkness over and over. I called out for him as loud as I could, which wasn't too much. I tried over and over. Falling to my knees, I held my head and tried to stop it and pry into one of those folders desperately for some hope to stop this.

I didn't know if it would be the same dream or a different, better one, but I honestly didn't want to take the risk. I didn't want to handle that. What if I shut down for weeks like a few days before? "H-help!" I cried out, giving up on trying for the files and focusing more on the dream program. I wanted it gone.

Someone grabbed my arm and helped me up, but my eyes were closed and everything was hurting now. I cried out again, but just in struggle and pain.

I was laid down horizontally and I hugged my chest, cringing and trying to curl up and stop the new sensation of pain. Someone held my legs down and I opened my eyes then, only to darkness. Fear was bolting through my now and I touched my face and my hair and and I felt the panel on my chest open, but I didn't know who it was. Everything hurt so badly, everything was loud and I could here distant screaming, but the constant "DREAM SEQUENCE ACTIVATED" and my vision starting to flash quickly between white and black made it all worse. I screamed in horror at a sharp pain and a few memories and tried to shut the panel in my chest, terrified it was Garmadon cutting up my wires again, but my hands were pinned, too. I could feel warm tears trailing down my face to the place where I was laying. I felt something yanked out and immediately the pain left me. The flickering stopped and everything was okay. I gasped and could tell I was panting heavily.

I'm not sure what happened, but all I knew was silent darkness for a long time. It was the most refreshing thing ever.

I woke up in comfortable bed I opened my eyes to a eggshell white ceiling and dull light. It was warm and inviting and easy on me at that moment.

I heard and page of what sounded like a magazine turn and I looked over to see Cole flipping through something. I wasn't bothered to see what it was at that moment. It seemed like I was in the infirmary on our ship.

Sighing, I got his attention and he shut the magazine and smiled at him. "Morning sleepy head." His voice was quiet and just as warm and inviting at the room. "I better go get Jay so he can talk to you and see how you're doing."

"Were you..." I tried, my voice a bit scratchy, but I tried again, "Were you watching over me?"

"Yeah, we were on shifts. This is my third one."

"How long...?" I questioned.

"A few days, but Jay says this should never happen again. When you started freaking out, he found the thing causing your problems and yanked it out." Cole stood up and straightened out his clothes. "I'll get him and he'll explain more."

I watched him leave and I blinked, cautiously going in search of those liked folders. One was actually missing now... I searched for it. The one missing had been named "9XS7P62G" and with my photographic it was easy to remember the names. It was no where to be found.

I stared at the search result of "0" for a while before I heard the door open and Jay walk in. It was just him and Cole.

"Zane," He called, "You're awake. That's great. I was beginning to think I ripped out the wrong thing, but nope! I got it."

"Got what...?" I mumbled back, trying to sit up, but only to have Cole gently push me back on the bed and rub my shoulder.

Jay continued on, "There was a small chip behind everything. It was the only thing weird. It was just labelled dream, but I left it alone. Everything else seemed to be necessary for you to live, except that, it didn't belong, so I pulled it and it worked." He smiled at me before starting up again, "You had called for help and we found you quickly, but you looked like you were in pain. We got you to a table, but you were freaking out really badly and it didn't seem like you could hear us or see us. We had to pin you down to get you still and as soon as I yanked the chip, you were relaxed and out." Jay laughed, hands on his hips. "I fixed you up good, Zane!"

I joined him in much quieter laughter and after awhile asked, "So I'll be alright?"

I got a nod from Jay, a slightly uncertain, hesitant nod, but a nod. "Just rest here 'til tomorrow morning then you should be back to normal! If you think anything else is wrong, just let me know." Jay winked before turning am walking out of the room, leaving me with Cole again.

It was quiet and I was just thinking about why that chip was even in there, but so glad it was gone. Cole said something, "I was worried about you back there. You were crying and looked like you were in a lot of pain... You're alright, though, aren't you?"

I turned to him and smiled, "Yeah, so much better. I feel a weight is off my shoulders."

Cole chuckled and patted my arm lightly, "Get some rest. I'll be here a few more hours before it's Kai's turn."

I droned out after that and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the magazine pages flipping again. Sleep pulled me in and I let it this time, wanting to rest again.

The worries still plagued me, but I could feel that nothing was wrong with me now. The memories remained and sometimes I would forget it was fake, but everyone helped me remember quickly with their happiness, that it wasn't real. Before that dream I wouldn't have appreciated the sight of someone smiling as much as I do now. I wouldn't have appreciated everything they do as much. I wouldn't be alright without them.

I usually just think that I'm so happy and lucky not to be alone.

**END**

* * *

_Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
